


Yesterday

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [535]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Bernd's injury y'all know, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marc fait de son mieux pour réconforter Bernd après sa blessure.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Series: FootballShot [535]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Yesterday

Yesterday

Marc a évidemment vu la nouvelle, et même si ce n’est pas le moment de voyager, il ne se retient pas d’aller à Londres pour réconforter Bernd. Il sait que ce qu’il fait n’est pas recommandé en matière de normes sanitaires actuelles, mais il préfère risquer le jeu pour rejoindre le plus âgé dans sa tourmente. Il pose le pied sur le sol londonien le lendemain du match, il ne pouvait pas trouver de vols avant, et il ne voulait pas que Barcelone soit au courant de tous ses déplacements, il sait que Bernd doit déjà être retourné chez lui pour reposer sa blessure, alors il achète rapidement des fleurs sur le chemin, pas qu’il soit réellement sentimental, jusqu’il sait qu’il est incapable de se concentrer uniquement sur l’autre gardien, alors il a besoin de ces fleurs pour canaliser son attention et trouver au moins de quoi rester dans l’esprit de Leno s’il finit à la porte.

C’est surprenant, et il n’y croyait absolument pas, mais Bernd l’accepte chez lui sans une seule grimace, sans aucune pic, c’est bien la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissent que Bernd ne semble pas le détester. Marc va en profiter pour être honnête, pour une fois qu’il va pouvoir s’asseoir à côté de lui sans avoir de chance de se faire frapper, il ne va pas dire non. Il dépose le bouquet sur la table de chevet, Bernd a l’air de toujours être énervé pour sa blessure, mais il a aussi ce côté adorable quand il le regarde ronchonner sur celui qui lui a fait ça. Marc ne dira pas vraiment ce qu’il peut ressentir, mais ça lui a fait du bien de venir pour que Leno puisse partager sa douleur avec lui, il peut tout à fait comprendre ce qu’il ressent, alors il ne compte pas l’abandonner sur son chemin de récupération.

Fin


End file.
